Cockpit Conversations
by The Fico
Summary: Can a relationship be kindled just from talking at the helm of the Normandy?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, but don't spread it around. This is just a bit of an experiment. Forget everything from my last fanfics. New Shepard (male) New Ashley (not lesbian) and New Joker (not healed)

* * *

Cockpit Conversations

Shepard and Ashley

"So Commander, where to?" Joker asked, as he swiveled to face Shepard.

"Don't know, don't care," Matt Shepard said, running a hand over his face. "Can't we just cruise? Do we always have to go someplace?"

"I know you're from Earth Commander, but the Normandy isn't something you can cruise around in picking up chicks," Joker said teasingly.

"Oh? And why not? I just saved the galaxy. I think I'm entitled to some complementary women," Shepard said sarcastically, rubbing his crew cut black hair.

"If you want to cruise for chicks, you'll have to use another ship. Only I can make the Normandy look so good," the pilot said with a wide grin. "What about Ash? Or Liara? Or even Tali?"

"First of all, Tali is like sixteen," Matt reminded the helmsman as he massaged his temples. "Liara is a bit too blunt ad I prefer humans. Ash? Well, she kind of scares me."

"The galaxy's first human Spectre is intimidated by a woman? Hold on, let me get the Shadow Broker," Joker teased.

The Commander shushed Joker as he looked around for any signs of Ashley. "It's not that she's scary physically. But one moment she's cackling like an insane person on the battlefield, and the next she's reciting poetry and talking about her religion. Could you imagine getting in bed with her?"

"Unfortunately, that's all I can do."

"Right, sorry. But it just scares me shitless and I was unsure which Ashley I would be getting," Shepard finished.

"Wuss."

"Pardon?"

"You've faced geth armadas, a rogue Spectre and possible extinction without batting an eyelash. And now you want to tell me that just because a really beautiful woman enjoys a good battle you run off?" Joker queried. "Wuss."

"Hey, if you think Ash is cute, why don't you go for her?"

"Uh Commander? This is an Alliance vessel, not a traveling brothel ship," Joker reasoned.

"They have those?"

Joker slapped a hand to his forehead. "Focus! I'm trying to say that somebody has to stay professional around here. Besides, she has the hots for you, not the crippled sarcastic pilot."

"I made my feelings clear, and I'm pretty sure she moved on," Shepard said, walking away.

"Where are we going sir?"

"Surprise me," Shepard said with a wave of his hand.

_Surprise me,_ Joker thought. _Who am I? His personal chauffer? He wants to cruise? Fine, Earth it is!_

As the Normandy cleared the mass relay, none other than Ash took a seat in the copilot chair. "So where has Shepard ordered us to go now?"

"I was told to, surprise him," Joker said with a shrug.

"Okay, so where did you decide?"

"Now, now, that would be telling," Joker teased, shaking his head.

"I'm a Williams Joker, and we get what we want," the Gunnery Chief said with a tinkle in her eye.

"And what does Ms. Ashley Williams want?" Joker asked with a wink.

"To now where the hell we're going," Ashley responded, slapping at the pilot's hat.

"Earth. Figure it's high time for some rest and relaxation," Joker explained, straightening his favorite cap. "But seriously, why did you come to my cockpit?"

"Scuttlebutt," Ashley said with a shrug.

_Uh oh. Please don't tell me…_

"Oh?" Joker asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Buying or selling?"

The Chief shrugged. "That depends."

"On?"

"That's on a need to know basis and-"

"And I don't need to know. That's not cliché," Joker said with a chuckle. "Just spill it."

"Fine," Ashley said crossing her arms. "I want to know what Shepard said about me."

"That information has quite the price tag," joker said, rubbing his fingers together for emphasis. "I expect you have something to give me?"

"More like what I won't tell everybody else," Ashley said mischievously.

_Shit._

"Go n."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful Joker?"

"Ah, crap."

* * *

Can you see where this is going? Maybe i should base my fanfiction career on minor character spotlights


	2. Chapter 2: Backlash

Backlash

"What do you mean 'ah crap'?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…you weren't suppose to hear that," Joker said, pulling at his collar.

"Well I found out," Ashley said simply.

"Apparently," Joker said shaking his head.

"Care to elaborate?" Ashley asked, trying to glean more information.

"Not really," Joker said with a shrug. _Stay calm. She's just busting your balls._

"You're such a prick sometimes, I swear to God," Ashley said angrily as she got up to leave.

"All I did was make an observation, and you want to make something out of it. I fail to see how I'm the bad guy here," the pilot said defensively.

"If I catch you gawking, then you'll end up observing my foot crashing into your face," Ashley countered before storming off.

"Feisty little one," Joker whispered. "Who the hell told her? Sharon, the heat management overseer? She's always running her mouth to that guy in the mess hall."

_So what made you say Ashley is beautiful?_

_Because she is._

_How so?_

_Cute face, killer body, smarts, funny, and she even has a soft spot._

_And you couldn't tell her this because why?_

_I'm not one to complicate things. I'll watch the girls at Chora's Den, but a relationship seldom works in my favor._

_Why's that?_

_Because eventually they come to realize that they can't get over my disease._

_Is it them that can't get over your disease, or is it you that makes I about your disease._

_It's…. it's…ah crap._

The console in front of the pilot beeped and Joker promptly switched off the autopilot. "Ladies and gentlemen of Air Joker, we are now making our final approach to Earth. Please return all seats and trays to their upright position as we make our decent."

"Earth?" Shepard asked as he came up behind Joker looking at the view. "Haven't been on the surface since I first shipped out for training."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what about you Joker? When was your last visit to Earth?"

"The burial of my parent's actually," Joker said quietly. "About fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry," Matt said, placing a hand on the helmsman's shoulder.

"No sweat Commander. Natural causes. I'm sure they're in the big mechanic's garage in the sky."

The Commander shook his head. "Like I told Ashley, there's n such thing as an atheist in a foxhole."

"Very true Commander," Joker said as they docked at one of the many orbital platforms that would take them to the surface.

"I remember when I ran with the Reds, that they thought the surface was crowded then. At least back then they could land space frigates on the surface, now you can't even experience re-entry," Shepard said wistfully.

"Yeah, but at least the orbital elevators are faster than the one's on the Citadel," Joker commented.

"Those things were unbearable," Matt agreed.

"Or the one on this tin can," Ashley said, causing everybody to jump in surprise. "Never been to the surface."

"Then we'll have to give you the grand tour," Joker teased.

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3: Out and About

Fine, fine, not every conversation will be in the cockpit.

Out and About

"Well, here's what I don't miss," Joker said, dodging the many citizens that brushed past him.

"Can't keep up, then you shouldn't have stepped up," Shepard said over the throngs of admirers.

"Easy for you to say," Joker grunted. "You could part the fricking Red Sea."

"I got you slow poke," Ashley said, placing a hand on the pilot's back and guiding him towards Shepard.

With every autograph signed and picture taken, the crowd dispersed and the group moved on. Shepard took the lead and took his companions to the nearest hotel and spa. _A spa? Seriously? Well he did want to get some rest and relaxation. _

"A spa Commander?" Joker queried.

"Don't knock it. The people here were kid enough to patch me up a few times when I ran with the Reds," explained Shepard. "Besides, for what I'm about to pay, it better be great."

"I never was one of those frilly spa girls," Ashley said as they entered the lobby.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something to suit your taste Ash," Joker said, stifling a laugh. "You know, relaxation for the geth killer's soul."

"If only," Ash muttered as she snatched up a brochure. "Mmm, a rub down by a cute guy sounds right up my alley."

_That's going to be one lucky masseuse_

Matt only rolled his eyes. "Old school eh? I'll give the biotic headache relief treatment a whirl."

"Those all sound a bit too painful for my type," Joker said, scanning the list of services. "Gentle Asari Touch: heal every ache, pain, and ailment without getting hurt. Sounds about right."

Shepard put in the orders and went to the changing room with Joker as Ashley went her separate way. Joker slowly pulled himself up onto the bed wearing only a pair of pants. _Hope that asari is as gentle as they claim; otherwise I'll need a hospital bed instead. _

The door opened quietly as the lithe blue alien entered. "Good afternoon sir. How are you today?" the asari asked as she approached the table.

"Just fine. Can I ask you a question about this whole treatment?"

"Go right ahead."

"Exactly how gentle is this going to be?" Joker asked as he gripped his crutches.

"I assure you that we will not aggravate any injury you may have," She said confidently. "In fact, we can mend your bones if necessary."

"They're not broken at this time actually. It's just that I have Vrolik's syndrome," Joker explained.

"You are referring to the disease that makes your bone hollow and brittle. I believe our services will be exactly what you require," the asari said, bowing her head.

"Sounds good," the pilot said, lying down slowly. "How does it begin?"

"Relax sir, and let the world fade away."

Joker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A light tingling feeling crept up the pilot's spine and was quickly replaced with a slight cooling sensation. _Oh that's nice. _Joker could feel the knotted muscles from those months in his chair fade away. Slowly, the feeling went to his limbs. "Oh my sir. The muscles in you legs have all but atrophied."

"I know," Joker said. "Just do what you can. Just keep doing what you're doing." The feeling for Joker was purely euphoric. This time, instead of a cooling sensation, a pleasant warmth encompassed his legs and arms. _I should have come here years ago._

"I'm afraid we're all done here sir," the asari said as the tingling feeling retreated.

"That's too bad. You were amazing," Joker complimented, as he slowly stretched out.

"Thank you sir. The exit is out the door and to the right."

Joker grabbed his crutched and left the room feeling better than he had in years. In fact, he was so into his bliss that he did not realize that he made a left instead of the instructed right. This wayward turn led the pilot straight into another room. As he opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with a very naked and very angry gunnery Chief.

"Ashley?"

"Look down, and you're a dead man," Ash said through gritted teeth as she fished for a towel.

Joker's eyes shot towards the ceiling. "No need to worry about that," he said nervously.

"Oh what? I'm not beautiful enough to be seen naked?"

"You just told me not to look!" Joker exclaimed wildly.

"I know. But I expected you to at least try and then I would chase you down the hall," Ashley said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well if you feel like removing your towel, I'll give it a shot," Joker teased.

"For that, you've a got ten second head start."

"Me and my mouth," Joker moaned as he crutched towards the safety of the men's changing room.


	4. Chapter 4: Joker's Guided Tour

So part two of the mini tour of Earth is here. I still can't believe I've updated this again so soon, but hey, the ideas just keep coming. Hell, i wasn't even sure if i wanted to post again after my last fanfic concluded. Any whoozle, here's the next part.

This is on fanfiction, so doesn't that make it obvious that i don't own Mass Effect?

* * *

Joker's Guided Tour

Luckily for Joker, the Gunnery Chief was gracious enough to let him stumble into the men's changing room without incident. "What the hell is your problem?" Shepard asked as he put on his socks.

"Ash…is going…to kill…me," Joker heaved between breaths of air.

Matt flashed a michevious grin. "Why?" he drawled.

"Let's just say I saw another side of the Chief today," Joker said quickly, reaching into his locker.

"You mean?"

"Yeah."

"Naked?" Shepard queried in disbelief. "How?"

"I have no clue," Joker said truthfully. "I took a wrong turn, and bam! Naked Ash."

"You realize that you're lucky to be alive right?" Shepard reminded the pilot.

"Oh yeah," Joker said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"So?"

"So what?" the pilot asked, clearly confused.

"Well come on," Matt egged on.

"You mean you want to know?" the pilot asked in understanding.

"Of course!" the Commander laughed.

"Let's just say I can see why she believes in God, because damn has He blessed her," the pilot said as the two walked out the door.

Ashley was patiently waiting back in the lobby as the two met up with her. "So Ash," Matt began. "I heard you had a run in with our pilot."

The Chief's friendly smile turned into a scowl. "You're lucky that I'm the subordinate here Shepard. Otherwise, I might have o take my anger for the wiseass out on you."

"Point taken," Shepard said as he took several steps backwards. "Well Joker, I believe it's you turn to show us a good time."

"Let's take in the sites," Joker said simply, and began leading the way.

"The sites? Doesn't sound like much fun," Shepard grumbled.

"Hey Shepard? Shut up," Ashley said. "You had your turn. Let Sir Sarcasm give it a whirl."

Joker nodded his thanks and entered a seemingly random building. Shepard and Ashley looked at each other and then simply shrugged before following the pilot inside. Joker acessed the elevator and once everybody was inside, hit the button for the roof. As the cart rose Joker rocked back and forh on his crutches in anticipation. "I think you'll like this."

"If you say so," Ashley said crossing her arms. "This place looks abandoned."

"Looks ain't everything Chief," the pilot said coolly. "I haven't let you guys down before, and I'm not about to start now."

The door opened, but instead of a simple roof, the party stepped out into a small jungle. The floor was actually covered with grass, soil and underbrush. Trees roe up and barely touched the vaulted glass ceiling. Even animals scampered across the beaten path causing Ashley to jump in surprise. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's part of a new initiative to green up the cities," Joker explained. "This was my dad's project when he retired from the Arcturus Station. He chose this building because he wanted to renovated the entire place and bring back renters."

"How long did it take him?" Matt asked, gazing up at he ceiling.

"A few years. He only cheated a bit by shipping in the trees and animals. But all the vines and flowers he grew himself. Go ahead and walk around. It takes a few hours to see everything. If you get to the glass on the east wall, you can see the shoreline," Joker said before wandering off quietly.

_This is the closest thing I have that I can call home. Quiet, calm and peaceful just like I remember. A good place for a mechanic to retire to after years of banging in a repair hangar._

"This place is beautiful Joker," Ashley said, as she walked up next to the pilot. "Zen even."

"Yeah. You know something?" Joker asked. "I've seen the newest and best starships that the Alliance can come up with. But this place still does it for me."

"I can see why," the Chief said quietly.

"And when we were fighting Saren, this was the place I wanted to fight for. Sure, the Citadel and Arcturus came to mind eventually. But this rooftop was my first reaction. I'm proud of everything my parents fixed up, but this takes the cake."

"Cute speech," Shepard said as he stumbled out from a bush.

_Way to completely ruin the sentimental mood Shepard._

"Ignore the Commander. I' glad we saw this, it was pretty cool," Ashley said after shaking her head at Matt.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you both don't mind, I want to tour my subconscious in the sleeper pods."

_Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get to see Ash again. Heh heh._

* * *

This is the part where you hit that review button and tell me what you all think. Good, bad, whatever. Click it!


	5. Chapter 5: Poker Night

Poker Night

"I apologize. Can we go over what beats what again?" Liara asked.

The entire crew groaned. "It's really not that hard," Joker said, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. "High card, one pair, two pair, three of a kind, straight, flush, full house, four of a kind, straight flush. If you get the same hand as your opponent, the one with the higher cards win."

"I see," Liara said hesitantly as she grabbed the list.

"So what are we betting?" Wrex asked. "Something tells me credits won't be involved."

Ashley nodded. "We've been given cookies. Hope that's okay with everyone."

"Human cookies?" Garrus asked. "At least I can digest those. But still…"

"I know," Ashley said. "Now remember: Vanilla Wafers are worth twenty five. Chips Ahoy are fifty. Normal Oreos are one hundred, Double Stuff are one fifty, and the Mint Oreos are two hundred."

"And try not to eat your stakes," Joker reminded everybody.

"Where's Shepard and Tali?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"Shepard is being put through the political loop, and Tali is waiting at the spaceport for a package," Ashley said with a shrug.

"Let the games begin," Joker announced as he passed out the cards. "Texas Hold 'Em."

Liara was easily eliminated first after betting every cookie she had on a pair of threes. Dr. Chakwas retired early after the thirtieth hand and spread out her winnings evenly. Johns, the Requisitions Officer lost his winnings when he had four queens and Joker had four kings. Adams and Pressly entered into a shouting match with each accusing the other of cheating, and promptly left. Wrex lost to Ashley with the Chief's full house beating his straight. Garrus eliminated himself after nervously inhaling down his cookies and wasting a round of betting.

"So it looks like it's just you and me Ash," Joker observed.

"As Shepard would say, your grasp of the obvious is inspiring," Ashley teased. "Do you ever get made fun of with cards?"

"Because my nickname is Joker? Occasionally."

"I'm sure the jokes are inspiring," Ash said as she looked from her hand to the cards on the table. "Two Oreos."

"Two Oreos?" Joker queried in surprise. "Double Stuff says you're bluffing"

_I got four ladies. I love my ladies._

"Sure," Ashley said before throwing in a chocolate chip.

The final card was an ace of spades and Ashley's face dropped slightly before she recomposed herself. "All in," she stated, pushing in her pile of cookies."

"You can't fool me, I saw your face," Joker said knowingly. "For all the cookies."

Joker threw out his two queens which had partners already on the table. "Nice hand," Ashley whistled. "But my king and ten of spades might have an issue."

"Huh?" Joker asked as he looked at the table. "Queen of spades, jack of spades, and the ace. A royal straight flush? You have got to be kidding me."

"What can I say? I'm the best," the Chief said triumphantly.

"You realize that without the ace you had nothing right?"

"Yep. I'll have to find a way to thank you for that," Ash teased as she flipped the pilot a wafer.

"I can't believe you faked that look," Joker said as he swept up the crumbs.

"I know. If killing geth didn't pay so well, I could become an actress or a pro poker player."

"You just keep telling yourself that," the pilot said, gathering his crutches from under the table. "I'd bet more than cookies that I'll get a cure before you become a pro poker player."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the Chief said as she threw another cookie at Joker.

"Hey! I'm unarmed," Joker cried as he ducked the flung snack. "What the hell are you going to do with all those things besides throw them at me?"

Ashley shrugged. "I'm sure Garrus will get at them, so I'll leave them in the fridge."

"When does Matt get back? I'm itching to fly again," Joker said as he watched Ash make room in the cold appliance.

"No clue. But everybody seems intent to sleep until he gets back. I might have to join them," Ash said. "Unless you have something else to do."

_Sure do, but it could complicate things between us. And it could be painful too. Besides, she's not yours yet…if ever._

"Not much to be done really. I think I'll just relax in my chair and listen to some music," Joker said casually.

"You have tunes? What kind?" Williams asked, turning away from the fridge.

"Old school, rock music mostly."

"Care to be a little less vague funny man?"

"I'm actually a sucker for Linkin Park. Interested?"

"Why not? If I don't like it, I can fall asleep in the copilot's chair," Ashley said with a shrug.

"Oh I feel special," the pilot said sarcastically.

"You should," the Chief teased as she ascended the steps.

_I hate these steps so much. All twenty-two of them._

"So what have we got here?" Ashley asked once in the cockpit. "'Valentine's Day'? Doesn't sound very rock like."

"Just play it and listen for yourself," Joker replied before passing her the headphones. Joker knew the words by heart.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

"I like it," Ash said and passed the pilot back the headphones. "You've got good taste. It's kind of a sad song to be named 'Valentine's Day' though."

"Story of my life Chief," Joker muttered.

"Aw so sad," Ashley teased, pinching Joker's cheek.

"Oh I feel the love," Joker said. "If you're just going to make fun of me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Relax. I was only kidding. Your taste in music is just as good as your taste in women."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't deny that you called me beautiful. And I know you enjoyed the little mishap at the spa," Ashley said as she got up.

"Who wouldn't have? It was quite the show."

"Joker?" Ashley asked from behind the pilot's chair.

"Yeah?"

"Anybody ever tell you that you talk to much?" Ashley queried as she smacked the back of the helmsman's head,

_All the time,_ Joker thought as he hummed his favorite song. _As my insides turn to ash…how fitting._


	6. Dreams

So it's kind of been a long time since I updated (at least for me anyway). But I did you warn you about that sort of thing. The way things are going (great) this might be the end here and just leave up to the imagination.

* * *

Dreams

Joker sat in his chair in that semi state between being asleep and awake when Shepard gave him a slap to the back of his head. "Commander," Joker said, clearly surprised. "I, uh, what can I do for ya?"

"We're going to the Arcturus Academy," Matt said with a sigh as he massaged his short goatee.

"You sound thrilled," Joker noted, hands fling over his console in a memorized sequence.

"I hate politics, but I hate speeches just as much," Shepard said as he sat heavily into the copilot's chair.

"Let me guess," the pilot began. "They want the 'savior of the galaxy' to talk at his alma mater to show an example of what they can 'aspire to be," Joker said derisively with air quotes for effect.

"Exactly. Even worse, it's for the incoming class. And they want me to evaluate the graduating class for Spectre possibilities," the commander said, obviously finding the whole situation absurd.

"Sounds like the turians. They're big fans of sending their top graduates right into Spectre training," Joker said with a shrug before returning to his work.

"Not exactly. It's more like who to keep tabs on more closely," Matt explained.

Joker snorted. "Why don't they just pick all the N7 commandoes then? Isn't that what the Alliance usually does? You know, replicate what works once and hope it happens again."

"Anderson and the Council is backing this one, so they can't cut corners this time around," Shepard noted before covering his face with his hands. "I just want to be left alone and take the missions I choose or get assigned. I just dream of being a regular XO again instead of Commander Shepard the first human Spectre and savior of the galaxy."

"Just put on your political goody goody hat and make your speech and whatever so we can go back to our shore leave. Then you can dream all you want commander."

"Amen to that. Should we tell Ash? Or surprise her?" the commander asked as a devious grin slowly grew on his face.

The pilot gave a quizzical look until he suddenly remembered. "Right, Ashley's sister, uh, oh, Sarah will be moving in."

"Yeah, maybe somebody will enjoy this trip."

"Hey, I just have to fly you there," Joker reasoned before Shepard smirked once again. "Ah, crap. Don't tell me I have to sit p there with you and inspire the new ship jocks."

"Afraid so. Good luck finding time between getting us there and writing your speech," Shepard said before getting up to leave.

"Screw me," Joker moaned into the cap.

"I was under the impression that it would hurt," said the voice of Chief Williams before she sat in the chair that the commander had vacated. "And breaking your legs won't get you out of this one."

"Oh you are just a barrel full of laughs their Chief," the pilot remarked after rolling his eyes. "Excited to see your sister?"

"It's been awhile, so yeah. I'll try not to get too emotional seeing her go. But still, it's always good to see family," Ashley said, looking out the viewport. "When I first shipped out, hell, my father wasn't even there. We exchanged emails a few times, but when he decided to hold a real-time chat over the extranet, he broke into tears."

"I guess it's the whole face to face thing. It makes it really hit home," Joker reasoned.

"Hope it's not too weird going back," Ashley said, finally tearing herself away from the stars passing by. "You think a lot has changed?"

"Doubtful," Joker said after a moment. "Certain things don't change, especially for the pilots. We're all cocky punks who think that the galaxy wouldn't be the same if even one of them didn't exist. Sometimes you have to have that attitude, but other times, it rubs people the wrong way."

"For once, the flyboys got it right. If it weren't for you and the Normandy, the galaxy could be toast by now," the Gunnery Chief noted.

"Well I'm not one to toot my own horn."

"Yes you are," Ash interjected.

"Fine, fine," he agreed with a wave of the hand. "Thanks I guess."

"You don't rub me the wrong way either."

_I'll rub you any way you want._

_Didn't you say that you would stay professional?_

_But she's asking for it._

_Forget it._

"Then I failed in my pilot duties."

"Cute," Ash retorted sarcastically. "What are you going to do about your speech?"

"I don't suppose you feel like writing it for me, Miss Poetry do you?"

"I only use my poems because the poets express what I want to say better than I can," Ash said after snorting. "I'll write down anything you say since you're busy flying this tin can."

"Tin can?" Joker said in mock annoyance. "How dare you."

"I'll take that as a yes," the Chief said as she whipped out a data pad and her stylus."

"Hell, I don't even know where to begin," the pilot said wearily, throwing his cap on his lap.

"Remember anything from your years at the Academy?" queried Williams.

"I worked my ass off mostly. I wanted to prove to everybody that the cripple wouldn't get any pity grades."

"So tell 'em to find their motivations, latch onto a goal and prove to everybody you're the very best," Ash said, scribbling away. "Did you have any specific dream you wanted to achieve?"

"I actually dreamt of being so good, that I would either be part of the Citadel Fleet or get commandeered for a Spectre. From there, save the galaxy, get the girl, yada yada yada. Obvious some dreams were more easily attainable than others," Joker said, reflecting on his educational years followed by his Alliance career.

"So have dreams and lofty goals, but realize that some may not be attainable," Ashley muttered as she once again took some notes. "You still got time to work on getting the girl thing you know."

_Oh I know._

"This sounds more like an interview than a speech brainstorm session," Joker remarked.

"The best speeches come from the heart and personal experiences," Ashley said before handing him the notes. "Just tell them to follow your dreams," she said simply before walking away.

Joker craned his neck around his chair to watch Ashley walk away. He could have sworn she was swaying her hips more than usual, but he had no time to really think about it. He just shook his head and returned to his work.

_Follow your dreams eh?_

_Maybe I will._

* * *

So I moved into RIT a few days ago, and shit is getting busy. Wish me luck, and maybe I'll be able to keep writing since I already fulfilled my English requirement. As always, review or even PM me.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome

Longest Chapter yet, hope that it means I'll get more reviews. Seriously people, this is extremely experimental and I'll take all the help I can get. Also, encouragement would be good too, otherwise I won't bother committing to this.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Welcome

Joker sat on the stage next to Shepard as the welcoming speeches were given to the incoming class of recruits. Hundreds of faces looked back at the stage. Some were morose, others were completely enraptured with the speeches given, but most were staring at the two friends as they patiently waited to give their appointed speeches.

The pilot was the first to approach the pedestal and cleared his throat before chancing a glance out at the audience. Nobody in particular stood out to him, even the instructors he had were gone. Finally, he spied Ashley give a short wave followed by thumbs up.

"I'm sure not many of you expected one the 'saviors of the galaxy' to be a cripple," the pilot began, garnering chuckles from the audience. "What I'm about to say does not pertain to just the future pilots in this room. Entering into this year, I'm sure a lot of you are questioning what exactly you are going to encounter. I can say this: you will be challenged," the pilot watched as the audience raised their eyebrows at their neighbors.

Joker pulled out the notes Ash gave him and silently thanked God that they were legible. "Just when you think you've mastered something, it will be turned upside down on you. This happens all of the time in life whether you see combat or not. No matter how much you are all challenged, hold true to what inspires you. Find what keeps you going, what keeps you up at night, what makes you smile and drool when you think about it. When you find whatever that something is, use it as your inspiration or a goal. And maybe not all of your goals will be realized, but then you can learn and set new ones."

The demeanor of the crowd shifted. Instead of boredom, the students seemed to be captivated by the pilot. Joker ran with it. "It's true what they mean when they say that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Challenge yourself purposefully, set the loftiest of goals and I guarantee you will go far both in life and in the military. Things will be tough, but if you come in with a losing attitude you will lose, but come in with the thought you are the very best, and you might just make it. Enjoy your time here as you learn the skills you will need to succeed in the Alliance. But the real goal is to leave here as a better person than as you entered."

Joker bowed his head and stepped back from the pedestal, feeling extremely awkward, until applause exploded from the gathered crowd. Cheers, woos, hoots, and whistles filled the air as the students roared their approval. The crowd only turned silent once the pilot had returned to his seat and Shepard stood. Joker stared out at the audience once more and slowly zoned out from the ceremonies as he remembered being out in the audience himself.

_Hell, my speakers were boring. Not a single inspirational or thought provoking sentence. I'll have to be sure to thank Ash when I see her, that girl saved my ass._

The ceremony ended, and the room swiftly emptied as the recruits began the move in process. Joker hugged the far wall to avoid any issues since following Shepard would mean treading through throngs of admirers. _So he saved the galaxy, that doesn't mean his speech was great. _

The pilot's omni-tool beeped and a message from Ashley came up on the display. "Meet at block seven, Sar and I will wait for you and Shepard." Remembering the layout, Joker turned left at the exit ad proceeded to block seven. Ash was distinguishable from everybody else, as she was not dressed in the typical recruit clothes. As he approached the Gunnery Chief, Joker noticed the younger woman next to her. It was clear that the two ladies were related. The jaw lines were similar, both had that hair color that was jet black, but managed to shimmer in certain lights. And of course, the two women held themselves confidently which Joker supposed was how the Williams clan presented themselves.

"Sarah, meet Joker, my taxi driver," Ashley declared.

"Hi," Joker waved from his crutches, ignoring the Chief's remark.

"That was quite the speech," Sarah said, as she took stock of the pilot.

Joker shifted uncomfortably under the young woman's stare. "Yeah well, I had some help. Your sister lent a hand."

"Good thing too," Ashley said teasingly. "You were dying up there."

"So how come you weren't mentioned when they did that newscast about the Normandy?" Sarah queried. "Shouldn't they have included the pilot?"

"That's one of the drawbacks to being a pilot," Joker explained. "We work behind the scenes and we don't get a whole lot of credit publicly. Shepard has showed his appreciation, but occasionally I wish more people knew who I am."

"And get mobbed everywhere you go?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Alright, not too many people then."

"Don't worry Joker," Shepard said as he walked up to the three. "You're a celebrity amongst the ship jockeys."

"His head is big enough Commander," Ash teased.

"You must be Sarah," Matt said, extending a hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure. Ash is the biggest chatter box," Sarah said as she shook the Spectres hand. "I didn't think you'd actually come to talk to me."

"As if Ash would let him leave without at least saying hello," Joker stated, causing everybody to chuckle.

"Yes well, I'll also be helping you move in."

"You're going to help me move in?" the younger Williams squealed. "That's so cool!"

"I try," Shepard said with a wink.

"Yeah, a bit too hard," shot the pilot. A mischievous twinkle came into Shepard's eyes. "Ah, crap."

"Just for that, you're going to help too. Grab a shoulder bag and let's go."

Joker grumbled and muttered under his breath as Shepard gave him a bag. Thankfully, block seven was a single level building so any heavy lifting could be handled with a cart. The two Williams sisters led the way as Shepard and Joker trailed slightly. "I hope it isn't too far," Joker remarked.

"Sh," Matt intoned. "They're talking about us."

The two men fell quiet and listened intently to the two women conversing. "So that's Shepard?" asked Sarah.

"Yep. Still think he's cute?"

"He is a looker…" Sarah trailed off.

"But?"

"I think the pilot is kind of scruffy sexy," the younger whispered.

"Sexy?" Ash asked. "Seriously?"

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at him," Sarah teased, at which point Shepard snickered. "And I don't think the Commander is your type."

It was Joker's turn to chuckle quietly. "He isn't, I'm too much for him."

"And Joker? How would you handle that?"

"First of all, there is nothing to 'handle', and secondly, I would be gentle," Ashley responded.

"So you would?" Sarah asked, hoping to catch her sister.

Ashley blanched, and could only open and close her mouth several times. "Yes, but I'm starting to get impatient with him."

Shepard nearly burst out laughing before biting his lip and patting the pilot on his back. "Looks like you need to act, and soon," he whispered.

"Apparently."

"Didn't you say that there are all sorts of regs, and that you shouldn't involve yourself with squad members?" Sarah asked, remembering a previous e-mail.

"I don't have to justify my actions to you _little _sister."

"Whatever," Sarah sighed. "This is my bunk," she said indicating the room. Joker and Shepard eased inside the door first and unloaded the various luggage bags. "I can't hank you enough. It would have taken forever, and now I can say Shepard and Joker moved me in."

Sarah and Ashley said their goodbyes and parted ways. Back at the Normandy, Joker was freaking out at what Ash had told her sister. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_Something, anything! Follow your dreams._

The Chief sat in the usual copilot chair, interrupting Joker's thoughts. Joker looked over and began studying his favorite subject. The blue outfits provided by the Normandy didn't always compliment people's complexion or their looks. But for Ash, it was a different story. The navy blue seemed to light up her dark eyes and gave the effect of a glow. The uniform also found a way to cling to each and every curve the Chief possessed. Of course, already being privileged to the view underneath the uniform, Joker blushed slightly and went back to his work just as quickly as he started to stare.

"Bring back ay memories?" Ashley queried as she slouched into the comfortable chair.

"Yeah, nothing too interesting though. Sarah seemed excited to see Shepard."

Ash snorted. "I still say he gets too much credit, but she seems to find you more interesting."

"Oh?" Joker said, trying to remain composed.

"Yeah," Ash said leaning closer and whispering in the pilot's ear. "She thinks you're beard makes you cute."

"Yes well, I'm not quite interested in her, not really my type," Joker stated as evenly as he could with Ash so close.

Ashley pulled away from the pilot's ear and regarded him from the over her armrest as she stretched back into the chair. "And what is your type?"

_You!_

Joker gulped and tried to recall every trait about Ash, which wasn't too hard. "Witty, smart, good looking, athletic but gentle, and she occasionally shows up naked out of nowhere."

Ashley sighed heavily, stood abruptly and swatted the pilot's hat. "Why can't you be serious ever in your life?" As she went to storm off, Joker grabbed her wrist and was almost torn from his chair before Ashley stopped. "What?"

"I was being serious," Joker stated with his voice barely above a whisper. Joker studied her face for any change in emotion. Shock was first, followed by anger, and finally happiness.

"About time flyboy," Ashley said simply before giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him alone.

_Hell Yeah!_

* * *

So I'm happy that this has gotten over 1,000 hits, but again reviews would be much cooler please. Anything really: plot suggestions, compliments, comments, concerns, good, bad just hit that review button people!


	8. Chapter 8: Purely Academic

Chapter 8:

Purely Academic

"Where to now Commander?" Joker asked over the suit radio system, as Shepard accessed the galaxy map.

"Liara has asked that we take her to the university at the Citadel," Matt said. "And a little patience wouldn't kill you," the Spectre noted as he made his way to the copilot chair.

"It almost killed my chances with Ash," the pilot muttered.

"Almost?" Shepard said, raising an eyebrow. "You dog!"

Joker only smirked and charted the course to the Citadel. Shepard sat in almost stunned silence until the Normandy cleared the Mass Relay that had them arrive in the Serpent Nebula. "So what happened?"

"None of your business!"

"First of all," Shepard began. "I'm your CO, so you better stop the back talk. Secondly, it's not like I'll write you up because I don't care. Finally, if this thing starts affecting the two of you, it is my business."

"I just told her my feelings and got a kiss for it," Joker said simply.

"That's it? That's not a relationship!"

"When was the last time you saw Ash kiss anybody besides when you asked her to kiss Garrus on his left cheek?"

Shepard chuckled at the memory when Ash noted how dedicated she was to the cause. "Point taken. But eventually, you'll have to take her out and that should be loads of fun."

Joker sighed, "I guess I've gone to Chora's Den for the final time. She's worth it though. I just hope she doesn't ask me to dance."

"Maybe she enjoys the sound of snapping shinbones more than I do."

"Well we're here," Joker stated as he entered the private hangar that the Alliance provided. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we're still on mandatory leave, so it doesn't matter to me. Obviously, Liara is going out and I'll accompany her. Anybody is free to join us or do whatever makes them happy," Shepard decided.

"Hunting the Reapers would make us all happy," Joker assured the commander.

"Soon I hope," Shepard said with a sigh. It was clear that while the last few days were fun, the true mission was yet to be completed. "Enjoy your free day Joker," Shepard said, as Liar met the Spectre at the airlock.

Joker waved his goodbye and began running a systems check on the Normandy's systems. Engines were cooling, shields read green, heat tanks were empty, gravity was in check, atmosphere was breathable, and the Normandy was locked securely to the dock. Next were the nonessentials. Dr. Chakwas did not require anything, the Mako was in prime condition, but the food synthesizer did need restocking though.

Last was the suit radio system. The Alliance crew checked in first. Wrex grumbled about the lack of fighting, Tali was asleep but the radio registered her snoring, Garrus clicked the radio once as an affirmative, Liara and Shepard radioed from the Citadel as an affirmative. The last was Ashley, "Works fine lover-boy."

"Cute."

"I know. Are you almost done? We should go down to the Wards," Ashley suggested.

"There's a whole lot of people down there that would love to run into me," Joker noted, remembering the difficulties on his way to Chora's Den.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Ash responded slyly.

"Fine, meet me up at the airlock," Joker said before closing the line and reaching for his crutches underneath his console.

"Too slow," Ash said, causing the pilot to hit his head.

"Jesus Christ!" Joker yelled as he clutched the back of his head with on hand while the other held his crutches. "Scared the crap of me."

"Sorry, but I thought you were watching me over the cameras and knew I was sneaking up on you when you first paged the radio," Ashley apologized.

Joker gave a wry smile, "I knew I forgot something."

The two arrived at Flux, which was surprisingly empty for the time of day. "Where is everybody?" Joker asked Doran, the volus owner.

"Ever since the attack, people have devoted more time for family outings, and Flux is not the place," Doran sighed underneath his suit. "This time is typically slow, but in an hour or so, it will be as you remember it."

Ash shrugged and led the pilot to a table near the scenic window. "You know up until recently, I thought your butt was surgically fused to that chair."

"Hilarious," the pilot said, rolling his eyes. "I still think your hair is glued into that bun."

"Fair enough," Ashley said, before undoing the tie. Ashley's hair cascaded down in slow motion for Joker. As it came to rest, Joker could not help but stare at the effect it had. The dark locks framed the Chief's tan face perfectly with slight curls. The Chief's eyes seemed to sparkle just as her hair shimmered in the overhead lights.

"Wow."

"Horrible I know," Ash said quickly as she began gathering her hair again.

"No, no, stop," Joker said, grabbing the Chief's wrist. "It's… sexy."

"You really think so?" Ashley asked in surprise.

"Would I lie to you?"

"There was that time when you said that Wrex had the hots for me…"Ashley trailed off.

"I still think he does," Joker said in a mock whisper. "I might just have to put him in his place."

"My hero," Ash mocked as she placed her elbows on he table and leaned closer as music began blasting. "It's nice to dream isn't it?"

Joker matched her position and locked eyes with her. "Up until now that's all I could do."

"You're shameless," Ash said with a smirk. "With a line like that, I might think you're trying to get into my pants."

"Why would I want to wear your pants? I prefer to get you out of them," Joker said, failing to keep a serious face. "Let me worry about any difficulties as well."

"Are you saying you would hurt yourself to please me?" Ashley asked with a snort of disbelief.

"I'm saying I'd give anything a shot to make you happy."

"You're cute in your own annoying way," Ashley said, not breaking eye contact.

"You love it."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

The two leaned in, and were on the verge of making contact with each other when Joker's suit radio beeped. "Joker?" came the Commander's voice.

"Yes?" Joker said through gritted teeth. "A bit busy."

"Sorry, uh, you should get to the university…NOW."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and Joker shrugged before gathering his crutches and heading for the nearest transport system. The hover taxi took them to the university where Shepard was waiting for the pilot. "Oh," Shepard said when he saw Ashley. "I didn't think you were that kind of busy."

"For shame skipper, it was only a date," Ash retorted.

"Which was going quite well," Joker added. "What was so ridiculously important?"

"I believe Liara can explain better than I can," Shepard said mysteriously before turning to lead them inside.

"I love surprises."

Shepard led his two friends inside the side entrance and directly into an entirely white room. Several different species were milling about in equally white clothing until they noticed Shepard and his companions. "What is this place?" Ash queried.

Joker gulped. "White room. It's completely germ free, until we just walked in mind you. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Relax Jeffery," came Liara voice as she walked over to the group. "We bring good tidings."

The lights were dimmed and a holo-vid began playing on the far wall as another asari cleared her throat. "As you all know, this wing of the university is reserved for experimental medical advances to cure species wide medical ailments," the asari began as the video depicted several different species with broken bones. "At first we looked for a way to speed the healing process of broken bones through a series of injections similar to the Alliance's gene therapy. This was met with great success, but we pressed further." The next scene showed a man repeatedly hurt himself and break various bones, only to be healed on sight. "Soon, through biotics, we were able to instantaneously heal and repair broken bones. The university was about to shut us down, claiming that breaking bones is not an actual disease. Naturally we moved on to Osteogenesis imperfecta."

"Vroliks syndrome," Joker said breathlessly.

The movie continued to show a small child with metal braces over his elbows to prevent him form hurting himself. Various scenes showed different experiments resulting in mediocre success as the poor child eventual hurt himself. "Soon," the asari continued. "We met with success, and the child has been completely healed. His bones are no longer hollow, and this has stayed that way for years. He has yet to reinjure himself and has shown no signs of degeneration."

The lights came back up and the holo-vid ended. "What does that mean for me?" Joker queried.

"We would like to elect you sir, as the next recipient of this treatment," the asari said with a bow of her head.

Joker gulped and stood to be examined by the assembled staff. Several members whispered to each other as Shepard and Ashley could only look on in silence. "Yes I believe this should not be a problem at all," Liara noted. "Joker, we will need you to lie down on the table so the treatment can begin."

The pilot went to the table and carefully lowered himself down into a lying position. "Relax," assured the asari. "It is nice to meet you Joker, my name is Quiral. You will feel a small pinprick like sensation followed by extreme cold. This is completely normal."

Joker nodded ad closed h eyes, forcing himself to relax. Quiral was being kind when she assured him that there would only be pinpricks. Pain stabbed Joker over and over again in various places starting from his hips and down to his feet. The cold soon followed as predicted. The feeling was so cold, Joker was certain that his legs would come away with frostbite. Soon enough, the feeling retreated and Joker slowly opened his eyes.

"I believe that it was a complete success," Quiral said. "Remove your braces, and take your first true steps."

Joker removed the braces that had saved him so many times and let them fall to the floor. As he slid to the edge of the medical table, Joker lightly placed his feet on the hard metal floor. Before he could begin, Ashley appeared next to the pilot's side. "Just in case."

Joker nodded his thanks and squeezed the Chief's hand lightly before taking in a deep breath. Joker lifted his left foot up, and placed it firmly in front of him. When nothing cracked, Joker took in another breath and pushed off his right and placed it even with the left. A small smile crept across the pilot's face as he repeated the process again and again.

"You will have to take it slow of course," Quiral said as Shepard and Ashley began patting the pilot on the back. "Your bones are fine, but your muscles still need to build up more strength. He have reversed the atrophying process, but we cannot give you any strength you did not already possess."

"Who cares? I can walk!"

"And soon, much more," Ashley whispered in the pilot's ear.


	9. Chapter 9: Illusion

So it's been a while but you know, college and stuff. This was originally to be a part of the last chapter, but in the interest of time I split them up. This should satisfy all the people who disagreed with where they _thought_ this was going.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anymore than I own the NHL.

* * *

Illusion

Joker sat in a chair staring at a glass of water only a few feet away on a table. This was just one of the many tests the scientists were performing in order to study the pilot's condition. As condensation slid down the glass, Joker remembered how waking up the next morning after his first steps was agony. His muscles felt like they were put through a meat grinder and then violently tossed back in. While, the doctors told him that his muscles would have to slowly be rehabilitated, Joker questioned how long it would take for his muscles to catch up from all the years of disuse.

"When you are ready, please stand," came Quiral's voice.

While Joker was thankful that Quiral and her fellow scientists had cured him, Joker was still unhappy about all of the tests he had to undergo. Not to mention the fact that the asari seemed to personally hold the pilot responsible if he failed. Out of the hundred and eighty tests so far, Joker had failed almost all of them. The few he passed were getting out of the chair, sitting up from a prone position, and taking five steps unaided after already standing.

Joker nodded and grasped the chair tightly as he readied his pained muscles. The task was simple, stand up and get a glass of water. So simple, that it incensed the pilot that he could not do it. _I can fly a ship, save the galaxy, but I can't get a glass of water. Maybe I should have stayed with my crutches._

As he bit his lip through the pain, Joker looked to where the scientists were sitting. All of them were there, along with Liara. Shepard stopped in frequently, but was recently assigned a minor mission from the Alliance. It pained Joker to know that someone else was flying Shepard, but at least the Normandy was still docked.

The pilot's eyes finally landed on Ashley. The Gunnery Chief had stayed the entire time. Even when Shepard took the mission, Ashley denied going. Instead she chose to stay by the pilot, as he struggled through basic everyday tasks. _If you can't do it for yourself, do it for her. She's shown her commitment to whatever this relationship is, and so should you._

Taking a deep breath, Joker slowly took a step towards the table. His left foot touched the floor, and instantly pain shot up from Joker's calf. The pilot gulped down the pain and took another step. His muscles screaming in protest, Joker slowly inched closer to his goal. What should have taken five steps for any normal person, took twenty for the pilot. Joker finally picked up the glass and took a gratifying sip.

"Unacceptable," came Quiral's voice. "By this point in time you should have been able to make the trip in twelve steps. You have not improved at all."

Joker could only stare at the cold floor in response. "What about the pain tolerance?" queried one of the volus scientists as he pulled up a display screen. On his computer, a chart displayed the spikes of pain Joker experienced with each step through the monitoring system attached to the pilot's body.

"Minimal improvement," Quiral said disgustedly. "Something is wrong. It must be the subject."

"Hey, I have been here for a week doing every task you asked me to do! Even at night I do the exercises you gave me! You think I don't want to get better? Do you think I enjoy this?" Joker asked wildly, unable to contain his frustration. "Did you ever top to think that these tests are burning me out?"

"That is ridiculous. These same tests had all of our other subjects walking unaided with minimal pain within the week," reasoned another asari scientists.

"We will have to research some more," Liara said. "For now I believe we could all use a rest."

"Agreed. Joker, you may go. We will see you here tomorrow, but please try to use your crutches as little a possible," Quiral said, before leaving with her companions.

Joker was slumped onto the table when Ashley came over to him carefully. "Come on, let's get something to eat," she said patting his back.

"No," the pilot whispered.

"Come on, I'm buying."

"I said no." Joker said loudly, the echo ringing throughout the now empty room. "I'm going to the Normandy and getting on the exercise bike. I will walk."

"Your body needs to rest. This isn't like flight school hotshot. Bunkering down and being obsessive won't help you like it did at the Academy. You're going to hurt yourself," Ash argued, following the pilot out of the building and to the transport car.

"Just let me do this my way," Joker said, before slamming the door in Ashley's face. As the car sped towards C-Sec Joker could not help but have conflicting feelings about what just happened.

_Ash deserves better than that._

_If she cares, she'll understand your position._

_Stop making it about you. Yes you are angry with yourself, but you shouldn't take it out on her._

As Joker entered the Normandy he decided that if he was going to feel like a heel, he might as well take it out on the bike. Thankfully, the second deck was empty and Joker immediately crutched over to his intended destination. Even with the bike set on minimal resistance, breaking the inertia of the pedals was torturous work. Finally, with the pedals moving, the pilot started to get into a rhythm. Slowly but surely, Joker sped up to a miniscule two miles per hour. Soon, the monotony of Joker's task got the better of him, and he quickly became bored. Deciding to wake himself up, Joker increased his speed until his muscles ached in protest.

Suddenly, the door to the elevator opened, causing Joker to jump in surprise. As his foot slammed down on his left pedal, the other one quickly over-rotated and slammed into the back of his right ankle. Stars filled Joker's vision as he heard the familiar sound and felt the pain of his ankle shattering. Joker slumped forward into the handlebars and was about to crash to the floor when someone gave a supportive shoulder.

Squinting against the pain, Joker found that Ash was slowly prying him from the bike. "One of these days, you'll either listen to me or kill yourself," she grunted.

"You can gloat later," Joker grunted through gritted teeth before succumbing to the darkness filling his vision.

The pilot awoke to find Quiral, Shepard, Liara, and Ash looking over him. "I don't understand," Quiral said sadly. "He is relapsing. That should not have completely shattered his ankle no matter how bad his muscles are."

"We'll have to do more research as to why this didn't work. I'm sorry to have taken Joker away from you Shepard," Liara said.

"How long until he can walk?"

"He's already been out for a few weeks with the accelerated treatment program. I would say perhaps another five days," Quiral reasoned. "I'm sorry Joker."

"It's okay," Joker said sadly. "You tried, which is more than anybody else has done."

With a bow of her head, Quiral left with Liara and Shepard behind her. Only Ash remained behind, still sitting in the chair by Joker's bed. "Ash, I'm-"

"I know."

"I was just-"

"I know."

"It's that-"

"Haven't I told you that you talk too much?"

"Sorry."

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Ashley queried as she sat on the by Joker's hip.

"Never!" Joker yelled in mock defiance. "Thank you for saving me Ash."

"You've spent half of your career saving people from tight situations. Isn't it time you let somebody save you?"

"Sappy."

"Fine, I'll give it to you straight. For once in your life, let somebody take car of you and don't be such a hard ass about your disease," Ash said before embracing Joker tightly. "Let _me_ in."

"I will," Joker whispered soflty.

* * *

I am extremely satisfied with this chapter, and I hope all of you readers are as well. Enjoy and please review, it really helps.


	10. Chapter 10: Table Turning

Wow, it's been so long since I've updated, and I must apologize, but in all fairness I warned of this eventuality. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for staying faithful.

* * *

Chapter10:

Table Turning

Finally released from medical care, Joker sat brooding in his pilot's chair. The recent personal drama had drowned out the main goal: stop the Reapers from escaping dark space. But the pilot was so excited at the prospect of walking, that saving the galaxy temporarily took a back seat. Not to mention the fact that recent flirting with Ashley had actually turned into something worthwhile. Joker sighed and looked over at the curled up Gunnery Chief, who had taken a liking to sleeping in the copilot's chair. Joker did not mind her presence, especially when she talked in her sleep about him.

The relative peace was going to be broken soon, and everybody onboard the Normandy knew it. They were currently on a mission investigating some geth activity on the border of the Perseus Veil. Just because Saren was defeated, did not mean that the geth had lost their knew found faith in salvation through the Reapers. What was most disturbing was that reports indicated that the geth had gotten an upgrade from seemingly nowhere. Even Tali was puzzled as to how the geth could get technology that was not their own.

"Who would supply the geth with weaponry?" mused Shepard from behind the pilot.

"I've got no clue sir. But whoever they are, must hate everything or are completely insane," answered Joker.

"Agreed," Shepard said as he went to sit in the copilot chair until he noticed Ashley sound asleep. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm no expert on women, but I believe she's sleeping."

"I meant why is she sleeping here idiot," Shepard said, sitting on the arm of the chair instead, crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't blame me. She'll do what she wants, and I can't say that I mind. You didn't seem to mind when Alenko would fall asleep at the console, and I don't see how this is any different," Joker said with a shrug.

"Last time I checked, you weren't romantically involved with Alenko. That is, unless there's something you need to tell me."

"Well you're just hilarious now aren't you?"

Shepard smirked and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Gunnery Chief. "As long as she can still fight on the battlefield," the commander noted.

"It didn't seem to affect her when she was pining for your attention."

"Touché," Shepard noted and began walking away. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Not a clue," Joker whispered.

"You sure don't" said Ashley, causing the pilot to jump.

"Like I said, I'm no expert on women," Joker repeated.

"Yeah, I heard that part too," the Chief said as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "And you may not be an expert, but you seem to be doing very well for yourself in that department."

"I think I just got lucky that someone finds my sarcasm mildly attractive," Joker said with a smirk.

"Or maybe you're just kind of scruffy cute," Ashley teased.

"Or maybe it's because I already saw you nak-"

"Shut up!" Ashley hissed, covering the pilot's mouth. "Only you, Shepard, and I know what happened, and you better not say another word. Understood?"

Joker nodded, still smirking underneath Ash's hand.

"Good," Ashley said, removing her hand slowly. "Now then, how long do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

"Then I need to get ready," Ashley sighed.

"You don't even know if you'll be picked," Joker reasoned. "For all you know, you could be staying here with me," he winked.

The comm. unit crackled to life, "Joker, page Wrex, and wake Ashley up off of her fat ass."

Ashley hit the respond button, "Will do skipper." Shepard groaned over the radio before clicking it off. "My ass isn't fat."

"I like it."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I'll let that one slide pervert. I got to go, and no looking at my ass while I'm going," she warned before giving Joker a light kiss on the cheek.

"Such a blatant breach of protocol," Joker mocked.

"Fine then, no kisses for you smart mouth," Ashley laughed as she walked off.

"Damn it."

The drop to the surface was a bit shaky, as Joker hadn't dropped the Mako in awhile. "And he calls himself the best pilot?" queried Wrex. "Remind me to never believe him again."

"He'll get it," Matt assured the krogan. "Are we online Joker?"

The pilot flipped some switches and brought the HUD views of the three ground team members onscreen. "I've got eyes and ears Commander, and tell Wrex to stuff it or I'll drop him without the Mako."

"Joker says sorry," Shepard said to Wrex before slamming his foot on the pedal of the Mako. "What are we even looking for? There wasn't a planet layout in the mission file."

"Let's take a gander shall we?" Joker said as he pulled up the scans. "Initial scans show a large cluster of buildings with some weird energy signals east of your position. They don't match the geth signature, but they're close enough that they could have changed due to the weapon upgrade."

"Then that's our next destination. If it is the geth, then save what you got as their new energy signature."

"Understood," Joker said, before relaxing back into his chair. _Just like old times. Except now, there are no bread crumbs to follow._ It was not long until Shepard reached the destination and brought the Mako to a roaring halt. The three climbed out of the vehicle and took stock of their surroundings.

"Everybody stay alert, we don't know what these new geth weapons can do," Shepard warned, and led the team forward. The first building was completely empty: no corpses, no geth, and no sign of battle.

"This doesn't seem right," Wrex said. "It doesn't seem like the usual geth attack."

"We could be walking into a trap Shepard," Ash agreed, as they walked towards the center of the small cluster of buildings.

"Aren't we always?" asked Shepard, before cracking his neck in anticipation. "Then I guess we better be ready."

No sooner had the three reached the epicenter, than an entire horde of geth emerged from underground. From Shepard's HUD, Joker saw that it was true that the geth had gotten an upgrade in weapons. The rifles were a crimson red and fired much quicker than Joker remembered. The three circled up back to back and began firing. The everyday geth troopers fell quickly, but the juggernauts, primes, and colossi, were a different story.

"These tin cans sure can take a hit," Wrex said in between firing off shotgun rounds.

A prime delivered an overheated shot that landed at the feet of the group, crumbling the ground beneath them. "And dish it out," Shepard sneered. "Move to cover." The team moved back from where they came, firing at anything that was not human. It looked like the team would get to cover fine until Wrex's HUD was filled with the dirt. "Where's Wrex?" Shepard asked as he looked out from cover, ducking another geth round.

Joker quickly turned to Ashley's HUD as she peaked out from cover ad spotted Wrex crawling backwards and shooting at the geth. "Wrex is down in the open!" Ashley yelled over the sounds of battle. Shepard nodded, giving the Gunnery Chief the okay sign and began providing covering fire. Darting in and out of cover, Ashley slowly made her way towards the downed krogan, who had still managed to not get hit, as Shepard seemed to be the main target.

The geth numbers had dwindled to two colossi when Ashley finally reached Wrex. "Come on big guy, we're getting the hell out of here," Ash grunted as she supported the massive mercenary with a shoulder and started backpedaling.

"Ash, get the hell out of the way!" Shepard called.

The HUD view swiveled to the two colossi as their cannons began to hum. "Come on Ash move, move, move," Joker said fervently, praying Ashley would be able to move in time. The colossi fired and the Gunnery Chief was flung from her position by the blast. The alternating blue sky and rust-colored ground made Joker queasy, but he could not look away. The feed came to a very sudden halt accompanied by a sickening crunch telling Joker that Ashley had hit a very solid wall. Ashley's vitals dropped and the pilot could only watch in horror as the HUD slid to the ground.

"Ash is down. Joker prepare for immediate e-vac. I want you at the Mako before Wrex and I are done with these two machines."

"Affirmative sir," Joker responded as he pushed the Normandy as fast it would go towards the surface of the planet.

* * *

So yeah, my first battle focused chapter of this fic, i hope you loved it. Now Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting Once Again

Wow, not many reviews for the last chapter, and so killing this fanfic in its tracks. (sigh)  But moreover, I don't want to go too much forward with missions since Mass Effect is planned for a trilogy of which i have no inkling of.

* * *

Waiting Once Again

The Normandy was waiting for Shepard and Wrex for three minutes before they came stumbling into the drop bay with the Mako. Dr. Chakwas was already waiting for Ashley on the lower deck. Joker could only fret and wait at his chair as Ashley was attended to in the medical bay. The pilot felt a sense of déjà vu, finding the somber state of the ship similar to when Shepard was carted in after Eden Prime.

But this felt different. The mood might have been somber all those months ago, but everybody was confident Shepard would pull through. The beacon on Eden Prime was Prothean made, and nothing the Protheans made had ever harmed a human. Ashley was injured by the geth. An enemy that again and again proved just how ruthless machines could be. And now with this recent upgrade, they were more dangerous than before.

Joker once again clicked the feed to medical bay. Dr. Chakwas was still leaning over the Gunnery Chief and keeping a recorded medical log of the procedure. "There is a strange neurotoxin coursing through Ms. Williams' bloodstream. I have no doubt this is due to the supposed weapon upgrade from the geth. The toxin is preventing proper clotting. While there is some clotting, it is not sufficient for the wounds, nor is up to minimal human standards. Luckily," Dr. Chakwas paused to pick up a geth rifle. "Commander Shepard brought one of the rifles aboard and we were able to isolate the toxin. If my formula is correct, the antidote I just administered should work. However, side effects are unknown."

Joker turned off the feed, but could not relax. He could not calm down until Ashley was resting and safely in his arms at his earliest opportunity. "I assume you were listening in Jeffrey," came the doctor's voice over the comm.

"Yes doctor, thank you."

"She'll be fine Joker," came Shepard's voice from behind the pilot's chair.

Joker only grunted in response, and continued watching the screen, trying to will Ashley back to health. The commander only walked away, shaking his head. Even Dr. Chakwas left to get into a sleeper pod after her hours of hard work. As the Normandy continued to run silent, the skeleton crew was cycled in during the artificial night. Joker's eyes only left the medical wing feed to make adjustments to his beloved ship before darting back.

Joker found his eyes drooping as the feed made him drowsy. "Come on Joker, stay awake. Shouldn't be too hard." The pilot rubbed his eyes in frustration and glanced back at the ship's diagnostics. Satisfied, Joker turned back to the medical feed only to find Ashley writhing on the examination bed. Even from the feed, the pilot could see Ashley was covered in sweat ad still shaking as if she was being chilled. As quickly as he could, Joker vented the gas from Dr. Chakwas' sleeper pod, awakening the woman.

"She must be having an adverse reaction," the doctor stated as if it were a matter of fact rushing from the sleeper pod bay to the medical wing. In one swift motion, the doctor both restrained Ashley, and administered a sedative. "A good catch Jeffrey. Ashley should thank her lucky stars you were watching."

"Almost wasn't," Joker muttered.

"I'll stay with her the rest of the way. Please get some sleep."

"Fine, but I'm stopping in before I go to the pod," the pilot added before gathering his crutches and slapping on the autopilot.

Walking to towards the stairs was a very disheartening experience. Whenever another crewmember saw Joker, they averted their eyes or gave him an attempt at a reassuring smile. To the pilot, it was if everybody had already assumed Ashley was doomed. Once at the bottom of the steps, Dr. Chakwas was waiting for him at the entrance to the medical wing. "I'll give you some time alone and then it's off to bed young man."

"Yes ma'am," Joker said with a mock salute.

The doors slid open to reveal the Gunnery Chief sleeping under the sedative. "Get over here mister," came Ashley's groggy voice.

"I'm only stopping in for a moment, to tuck you in," Joker whispered, settling into the chair next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks to you I hear," Ashley said, taking the pilot's hand. "My guardian angel."

"Or stalker lover."

"You know, I stayed by your bedside after that exercise bike incident…and you weren't even in mortal danger," the Gunnery Chief noted, the drowsiness quickly reclaiming its hold.

"And so I'll do the same," Joker whispered into her ear and wrapped an arm around Ashley's lean frame.

"I'd like that," Ashley said contently before snuggling into the pilot's shoulder.

Joker could only smile as Ashley drifted off to sleep in his arms. "Goodnight my warrior. Sleep well." The pilot could only hold onto Ashley and think of what the future could hold for the two of them. With the Reapers still in dark space, and now the geth more imposing than ever, Joker was glad he was the one in the ship. However, he could not help but fear for Ashley's safety, as the galaxy seemed to be falling apart around them. And now, Joker had one more thing to protect. More important than Arcturus, Shepard, the Normandy, and even his father's botanical project back on Earth. "I will protect you with everything I am."

* * *

So thank you to my faithful readers, I''m officially out of ideas for Mass Effect fanfiction.  Maybe I'll head back to Star Wars with The Force Unleashed.


End file.
